Moment in time
by Blackrose2
Summary: The comes a moment in time , when regret is too powerful , angst , angst , Ken and death


Moment in time  
  
Rain . The gentle sound of rain echo in my ears as I walk through the dark streets ... trying to remember . - Remember what ?  
  
Remember the time before I became a WeiB .  
  
Perhaps I would have lived a perfectly normal life had I not changed .  
  
Perhaps ...  
  
Darkness has descended . In spite of the dusky surroundings , I can see the silhouette of the storm clouds above me . It's cold ... so cold ...  
  
I stagger , and slip . I would have hit the concrete if I wasn't able to grab the railing near me . I pull myself up and stared at my hand , slick with blood . I didn't feel the pain of the cut , it was something detached , as if I was watching someone else struggling in the rain .  
  
I keep on moving , my legs moving mechanically , as if having a mind of their own . I strain to see in the dark , for the streetlights have not been lighted , and the clouds were blocking the full moon . I glance upward , aware that the rain is pouring more heavily than before . It was as if heaven was pouring its frustration on me . My legs are aching terribly , but I think I can walk further . I am a WeiB after all , am I not ? My body can take more of this abuse . Lightning suddenly tears the sky in half , and in that brief moment in time , I could see the rain clearly . It was the color of blood . As crimson as the blood trickling from my hand ... Why can't it stop ? Why do the people that have died from my hands still haunt me in every waking moment ? WHY ?  
  
It is time to let go . Let go of all the pain and suffering that I am feeling , all the pain that I had caused .  
  
I start to shiver uncontrollably under the cruel pounding of the rain . I still continue down the road , but slower , I was starting to break and I know it .  
  
I hope they will forgive me for what is going to happen . Please ...  
  
I don't care if they would say that I ran away , I don't --- care .  
  
I don't -- . Maybe it's true . Maybe I am running away . Maybe .  
  
I walk round the bend and gaze at the hill where Chiho and I first met and gazed at the wilted and lifeless flowers dotting the field . I sighed and pulled the jacket over my head , in although I was already soaked with the freezing rainwater . The icy wind started to blast through the grass , whistling through the mountains and treetops and gliding past me . I turned to walk once more , but it was futile , I collapsed to my knees as clutch at the grass . The light posts flickered , illuminating shadows within shadows . The monsters in the night . The monsters ... other than me .  
  
I don't want them to find me , especially here , but I have no choice .  
  
I can't keep on going anymore ... this place will have to do . I start my vigil .  
  
I keep my eyes trained on the hill as I remembered the time when I first met her . She was so bright and cheerful ... I just couldn't stop thinking of her , even until now ...  
  
A few minutes passed . Maybe it had been hours , I can't tell . I stare again at the churning sea . It depicted exactly how I felt . Confused .  
  
Time passed by, I have been under the frigid rain for a long time now , but it was alright , for I couldn't feel anything . Anything at all .  
  
The night was already drawing to a close , and I can already see the distant strains of faint sunlight . I heard something . It sounded like a car but I couldn't tell amidst the pounding rain . So , someone did come for me . My angel has come to fetch me . I can see the silhouette of a car looming dangerously in front of me , I can hear the screeching protest of the tires as it skidded on the slippery road . " My angel has come to fetch me ." I murmur as I walk onto the middle of the road.  
  
Suddenly , the car's bright headlights hurt my eyes . It burned my pupils like wildfire . The car grew closer and closer . Perhaps it was good that the light blinded me , for then I could never have feared death . I felt like I was spiraling through the air , then pain, then nothing .  
  
I woke up when I heard voices . I wasn't aware really , for I couldn't see nor feel anything , but I could hear . I heard the whining of sirens and shouting . Frantic voices filling the silent daybreak . I could no longer hear the pounding of the rain . Everyone was shouting loudly that it hurts my ears and then , I could finally feel them lower me onto a recliner .  
  
"Why am I still alive ?" I wonder . " Why ?"  
  
I felt the sharp sting of a needle piercing my arm but I couldn't move, I was immobile . I was raised to an ambulance and I could hear the deafening wail of the alarm . I knew there were people around me . Paramedics , I guess and I could hear them talking about me , as if I wasn't even around . But I was .  
  
" The driver was loaded ." I heard someone say .  
  
" Yeah , he was raving mad . Hey ! This kid is barely even twenty .  
  
What's he doing here in the rain ?" replied another .  
  
" I dunno . His car probably broke down so he had to walk to the nearest town to get it fixed ."  
  
" I don't remember seeing a car on the way ..." mused the second one .  
  
" Maybe he went the other way ."  
  
They were talking as if I couldn't hear them . What a couple of jerks .  
  
Finally , I felt the ambulance glide to a stop and the sudden explosion of voices reverberated in my ears . I was wheeled inside and I sensed people hovering above me , watching closely .  
  
I had sensed someone familiar watching me , and I could almost see the intense violet eyes glaring at me . Ran .  
  
" You idiot ! What were you thinking ? You selfish son of a bitch ! Why did you do it ?" he yelled into my ear .  
  
I smiled to myself . A thought flashed to my mind . So , Ran wasn't as heartless as he made himself out to be .  
  
I heard a scuffle as the attendants tried to restrain him but to no avail , for he was still running beside me .  
  
Omi and Yohji were there too . I could hear Omi sobbing quietly , his warm tears falling on my cheek .  
  
" Ken-kun ..."  
  
Poor Omi .  
  
They bring me to the emergency room and several incoherent words were thrown across the room.  
  
" Run a CAT scan on him !"  
  
" Check his Blood pressure !"  
  
" Check his heart rate !"  
  
" Stop the bleeding !"  
  
I couldn't care less about what they were trying to do . As long as they don't succeed , that is .  
  
" Sir ! You aren't allowed in the emergency room ! Guests will have to stay at the waiting area . We'll just inform you -"  
  
Ran cut him off .  
  
" You are going to let us pass if you don't want to lose your goddamned life !"  
  
I heard their footsteps as they charge into the room .  
  
The sharp , painful prickled of needles burned all throughout my body , and then , the room fell silent as the irregular beeps of the heart monitor echoed through the room . I gasp sharply for breath and there was nothing the oxygen mask could do to help me breathe .  
  
Ran and Yohji were screaming obscenities at my face , it was if they didn't want me to go .  
  
Yeah , right .  
  
" Ken goddamn it ! Don't you dare die on us !" Yohji . I felt his fists pounding severely on my chest . I sensed a struggle as they started to drag him back outside , but like before , they weren't able to .  
  
I couldn't cope up anymore . I couldn't stay a moment longer ...  
  
My thoughts had started to become hazy , and everything grew faint . I couldn't feel anything but the unbearable cold .  
  
I heard someone shout , " We're losing him !" , and then , the final , steady shriek of the monitor .  
  
  
  
( So , how did you people like it ? Would you people like to comment ?  
  
Do you have any suggestions ? Please don't flame meeeeeeeeeeee ........  
  
I like him too you know ! It's just I can't help but kill everyone I like in my fics . You knoooooow , I'm the death type of person . I don't actually enjoy killing them , buuuuuut , I CAN'T HELP IT !  
  
If you still want to send me mail , just send it to :  
  
kai hidaka blackrose@yahoo.com . Please put the title of the fic as the subject of your mail so I wouldn't be able to erase it accidentaly without reading it . If you want me to send you back a reply , just scrawl your e- mail address and maybe I'll be able to write you back . Thanks for giving this your time and I hope you like it . ( If not , I can make another deathfic , just tell me the name of the character you want to get killed and maybe I'll make a fic in which he/she will die .)  
  
Ciao ! 


End file.
